


A Girl Out of Time

by Dancing_Doctor_Dances



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Amy Pond (Doctor Who), BAMF Martha, BAMF Rory Williams, Blind Twelfth Doctor, Cute Eleventh Doctor, Dark Eleventh Doctor, Donna is Donna, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond Friendship, Eleventh Doctor Era, Eleventh Doctor's Regeneration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jack Harkness Flirts, Jack Harkness is the Face of Boe, Martha Jones Is a Star, Parents Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Regeneration (Doctor Who), River Song Appreciation Day, Sad Tenth Doctor, Soft Twelfth Doctor, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Reunion, The Doctor & Donna Noble Friendship, The Master Has Issues, Timelord reader, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Doctor_Dances/pseuds/Dancing_Doctor_Dances
Summary: You're a Timelord, well... Lady.From the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.You are 645 years old.And this the story of how you met the Doctor... Again.
Relationships: Amy Pond (Doctor Who)/Reader, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Amy Pond/Rory Williams/Reader, Bill Potts & Reader, Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams, Ganger Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, River Song/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/River Song, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Nardole, Twelfth Doctor & Nardole & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue

The first thing you see when you wake up is fire.  _ Well, not really _ . You see, you haven’t actually seen the fire yet. You can feel it, the heat, the way the flames slowly spread closer to you. You can see the brightness, the way the fire illuminates the otherwise darker room. 

It takes you a minute to fully realise the severity of the situation, spread out painfully on the floor in the exact same spot you had collapsed a couple of hours prior. 

Gingerly, you sit up, raising a hand to your throbbing head for a couple of seconds before pushing yourself to stand. Once on your feet, you take a look at the damage. Your eyes trail over the flames, spreading through your Tardis. You wobble slightly as you try to walk forwards, hand immediately coming to rest on the Console as you attempt at steading yourself. 

You Ignore the pain each movement causes as you walk, as fast as you can in the state you’re in, over to the screen that rests on the Center of the Console. You look at it, watching the numbers and writing swirl across the large screen as you will your eyes to focus, trying to make sense of what you’re seeing. Unfortunately due to the state your in, nothing seems to make sense. 

The Tardis lurches backwards, throwing you onto your back away from the Console. You land roughly against the wall of the ship, a pained groan falling from your lips as your back hits the suspiciously hot wall. Your head falls back, trying to catch your breath for a moment when the ship lurches in  _ another  _ direction. This time making you fall through a pair of doors and land in a completely different room, one that you didn’t know existed before now. 

A Red light glows throughout the room as you grab onto a metal bar that hangs out of the wall, as you fall. You hang, from the bar, palms getting sweatier as the room seems to heat up. As if to spite you, A loud, annoying alarm echos throughout the ship. One that you recognise almost instantly. The ship tilts again, almost as if it’s spinning, causing you to let go of the pole and fall back to the floor. 

The banging in your head gets worse, and as you hit the floor of the Tardis you whisper a single word. Before promptly passing out. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?” The head says, the word sounding more like a question than anything else. 
> 
> “Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief character description, although, you are a timelord so.... regeneration, yunno?

A young girl, around the age of 20, stands in her small kitchen. It’s dark outside, the only light coming from the small cone-shaped chandelier that hangs from the centre of the ceiling. A soft orange glow illuminates the room, as the girl slowly sips a cup of tea, her back leant against the counter as she stares out of the window. 

She sighs, bored, as she watches little flakes of snow fall against her window. She looks over at her livingroom for a minute, wondering what show she should watch on Netflix later.

A loud crash draws her out of her thoughts, and she turns back to her window. It’s hard to see anything in the dark, even as she gets closer to the window. 

She puts her mug down on the counter, walking over to the back door and stepping out into the cold December air. She shivers, as little flakes of snow land on her fluffy, yellow, pyjamas. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, turning on the torch and directing it towards the source of the crashing noise. 

A tree lays fallen on the ground a few feet in front of her, which isn’t unusual in itself. Trees crash into her garden all the time… well, not usually whole trees, it’s mainly just big branches. Cons of living in the forest. 

Anyways, in front of her lies a tree. It’s… quite a large tree, spanning across quite a few inches of the open garden. She notices a small plume of smoke coming out of a crack in the wood. Confused, she steps forwards, walking towards the large tree. 

She reaches out to touch it, but before her fingers can even make contact, the top swings open. 

She jumps back, screaming as she does so. A Head pops out at the noise, big, brown, eyes staring back at her. Accompanied by a head of frizzy, black, hair. 

“Hello?” The head says, the word sounding more like a question than anything else. 

“Who are you? And how on earth are you _ inside a tree _ !?” 

Soft hands grip the side of the doorframe as the girl pulls herself up and out of the tree, landing softly on the snow-covered grass with only a little bit of trouble. She wobbles a little bit, hands gripping the tree as she sways. “I’m not sure.” She answers, smiling at the new girl. Before promptly collapsing, on the floor, in a pile of cream-coloured silk and lace. 

  
  



	3. Introducing...  You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re awake?” 
> 
> You blink multiple times, confused before you answer her question. Missing the obvious fact that she knows you're awake so you don’t actually have to answer. “Apparently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some character description of you... I hope you don't mind. And... don't just throw broken glass shards in the bin.  
> okay.  
> Enjoy!

Waking up, for the second time, was a whole lot easier. Mostly because of the lack of fire. Your head continues to throb as your eyes open, the brightness of the room that you’re laid in, shocking you. You lift one of your arms, throwing it over your eyes in an attempt to block out the light. It takes a couple of seconds to adjust, but the throbbing slowly dulls the longer your eyes are open. 

You drop your arm back down to your side, placing both palms flat on the soft mattress and pushing yourself into a sitting position. The room spins for a couple of seconds, due to the quick change in position, but eventually goes back to normal. Giving you a chance to look around the room. 

You're in a small bedroom, sitting on a double bed that rests against the left wall. A Desk stands in front of it, also pushed against the wall. Next to you is a single bed-side table and a wardrobe pushed against the right wall. Directly in front of you is the door. 

The room is definitely small, yet cosy, and big enough for you to comfortably walk around without bumping into anything. The walls are white, a drastic contrast to the colourful duvet that you’re currently sat on top of. 

You swing your legs over the side of the bed, noticing that you’re still in the gown that you had worn on your brief trip to the 1820s. Your bare feet land on the big, white, fluffy rug. You slowly push yourself to stand, feeling astronomically better than you had before. You take a deep breath, exhaling a stream of golden regeneration energy. You step forwards, feeling unnecessarily energetic. 

As you walk towards the door, you spot a floor-length mirror resting against the wall next to the wardrobe. You stop in front of it for a minute, taking in your appearance. 

Your hair is dark, short and reaches down to your chin, it’s extremely frizzy at the moment, probably from the crashing. You’re quite tall, about 5’9 you’d say. 

The dress you’re wearing is almost completely destroyed, one of the puffy sleeves has been ripped clean off, different parts of the dress have been torn by all the falling you had done inside of your Tardis and a lot of the dress had gone from a light cream to an ashy grey after being scorched from the fire. 

The door next to her opens, revealing the girl from before, holding a glass of orange juice in her hands. Her long black hair, which had previously been flowing gently down her back, was pulled up into a loose ponytail at the back of her head. She stares at you, the two of you maintaining eye contact as the glass slips from her hand. Landing on the floor with a loud crash, the glass shattering on impact and the content of the glass spilling all over the hardwood floor and splashing onto parts of the rug. 

The sound doesn’t seem to shock her out of the staring contest the same way it does with you. You awkwardly wave at her, dropping your hand as she continues to stare. You clear your throat, looking down at the rug, as you finally speak up. 

“You spilt orange juice on your rug.” 

Your voice feels and sounds odd to you, having spoken for the first time since you had regenerated. (The first three times didn’t count as you can hardly remember them.) You have a very obvious British accent, a drastic change from your old American one, and your voice is deeper than last time. Yet still quite high. 

The way you speak feels odd to you, kind of like when you say a word one too many times. 

“You’re awake?” 

You blink multiple times, confused, before you answer her question. Missing the obvious fact that she _knows_ you're awake so you _don’t actually have to answer._ “Apparently.” 

Slowly she nods, before looking back at the rug. Shards of glass, varying in sizes, are spread on the floor. Some even stuck in the rug, the orange juice slowly drying and soaking into the soft fluff. 

She sighs, bending down to pick up some of the larger pieces, whilst continuing to question you. “I checked your heartbeat while you were out, to make sure you were alive…” She stops for a second, gently holding the small pile of glass. “It almost sounded like you had two heartbeats.” She looks up at you, slowly standing up. 

“That’s crazy, right? Like, you don’t actually have two heartbeats.” 

“I do.” You nod. 

She stares at you for a couple of seconds, processing the information. Before she starts giggling, “You’re joking.” 

After a couple of seconds of you just looking at her, she stops laughing, looking at you like you're insane. “You’re not joking.” 

“No? I have two hearts.” You shrug, stepping around the carpet and attempting at dodging any visible glass shards. She follows you as you step out of the room, gingerly holding the glass in her hand. 

You walk through the small house, stepping into her kitchen and quickly opening a few of her cupboards, searching for something to eat. 

She throws the pieces of glass into the bin, before turning around and watching you as you root through her kitchen. “What are you doing?” 

You throw a look at her, over your shoulder, before returning back to your task. “I’m craving… something. Not sure what though.” 

“Right.” 

You quickly turn around, realising what it is that your craving.

“You got any broccoli?”


	4. Melted Chocolate and Broccoli.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a Tardis.” You smile at her, patting your beloved ship.   
>  “It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS for short. It’s a Time-and-Space ship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a filler chapter before we get to the actual good stuff, still, I hope you all enjoy.

A Few hours later, you and the girl are sitting on the damp grass outside. A bowl of melted chocolate in front of you, with various fruits on a plate, and multiple pieces of uncooked broccoli. Your backs are leaning against your Tardis, which is still in the form of a fallen tree. 

Fortunately, though, the smoke has stopped. Instead, the Tardis seems to be fixing herself. A light, barely there, hum comes from the ship as you lean against the wood. The heat from the ship warming the both of you in the cold winter air. 

  
  


“So,” You turn your head to face the black-haired girl “What’s your name?” You ask her. 

“Celeste.” She answers, shoving another strawberry that she had dipped into the chocolate into her mouth. 

“That sounds like a fairies name.” You respond, squinting suspiciously at the girl. “Are you a fairy?” 

“Uh, no.” Her voice sounds questioning as she answers, yet you accept her answer. Nodding happily as you pick up another piece of broccoli. 

“Good.” You dunk the broccoli into the chocolate. “I have a bad past with fairies. Well, they weren't actually fairies. They just looked like fairies, and they were extremely homicidal. Not the nicest creatures.” You bite into the broccoli, continuing to talk even though your mouth is full of food, you cover your mouth with your hand as you do so. Can’t say you’re not polite. 

“Cohali’s they were called. Possibly. Might’ve been somethin different though, my brains all a bit muddled. Can’t really be sure.” 

Celest nods, clearly confused but just going along with your ramblings. The both of you stay silent for a while, just eating whilst watching the snow fall down. Little flakes landing gently on your hair and destroyed dress. 

“So what’s with the tree?” She asks you, poking the suspiciously warm wood with her pointer finger. 

“It’s a Tardis.” You smile at her, patting your beloved ship. She raises an eyebrow at you, clearly wondering what on  _ earth _ a Tardis is. “It stands for  **T** ime

**A** nd

**R** elative

**D** imensions

**I** n

**S** pace. TARDIS for short. It’s a Time-and-Space ship.”

She holds her hand up at you, stopping you from saying anything else, as she processes what you’ve just said. “Hold on.” She breathes. “Are you telling me that this tree-”

“-Not actually a tree-” You interrupt, shutting up as you notice the glare she tosses your way. 

“-This TREE, is a space-ship… that also travels through… time?” She shakes her head at you, not believing you for a second. “Nah, nope. Don’t believe you.  _ Prove it _ ” 

You squint your eyes at her, accepting her challenge as a mischievous smile takes over your face. 

“Okay.” 


	5. New Tardis, who Dis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapters are so short, writing is hard.

“So.. What do you think?” You stand in the middle of your console room, facing Celeste as she stares around the room in awe, taking in every single thing. 

The console itself is large and black, made of very smooth metal. The Time-Rotor is glowing purple as it stands large and proud in the centre. There are large white pillars reaching from floor to ceiling, a balcony a few feet above stretching around the entire room. Your heels clack against the grated metal floor as you quickly run up the small number of steps building up to the Console. A Couple of seats are scattered around the room, on the console floor secured to a railing around the edge of the floor, the other few on the balcony. 

“It’s…” She breathes, following you up the steps, “Holy Shit.” 

You smile at her, proud of the effect your Tardis has on her, nodding your head a bit as you trail your hand across the smooth control panel. “It is, isn’t it..” You gesture to the seat, “Do you want to sit down? I’m gonna go get changed.” 

Silently, she plops down onto the cushiony little sofa and you run out of the room and into the wardrobe. 

  
  


A couple of minutes later, you walk back into the room. You changed from your destroyed 18th-century dress into a high-necked black T-shirt and a pair of brown trousers. A matching brown trenchcoat draped over your bent arm. You walk up the stairs, your boots clacking against the floor, and throw your coat on the railing. You stop in front of the sofa, Celeste looks up at you and you smile awkwardly. 

“How do I look?” You do a little twirl, shoving your hands into your pockets. 

“A lot less burnt.” 

You grin, “Thanks.” Running over to the console, you press a couple of buttons, pull a couple of leavers… basically a lot of timelord shit that normal humans dont understand. “So, anywhere you wanna go?” 

Celest stands, slowly walking up to you, and puts her hands on the console. She shrugs, watching you as you dance around the Tardis gracefully. 

“Backwards in time… forwards… another planet maybe?” 

It’s silent for a couple of seconds, as she thinks about her answer. 

“Another planet.” 

“Okay.” You nod, typing a set of coordinates. Your hand reaches for a large leaver sticking out of the side of the console. “Hold on tight.” 


End file.
